Jack Frost
Jack Frost sometimes known as Jack, is a demon in the series. History A spirit originating from England. He is a snow elf who brings in cold weather during the winter and is thought to be responsible for the frost that forms on the windows of homes and buildings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Magician Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Jack Bros.: Playable Character *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) **''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Fairy Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fairy Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Jack makes his debut as a demon on the overworld map outside Bael's Castle. ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' If Nakajima picked up a Member's Card from Rag's Jewelry, and the player continues on to MTII after defeating Lucifer, a Member's Card will be given to the hero by a kid in the shelter. The Member's Card can then be traded at Rag's for a Heidrun. If the player goes into a room with treasure chest, then exits, and presses "Down" 31 times and re-enters, they will encounter Jack Frost Jr. Jack Frost Jr will ask the hero if he knows his parents; by responding "Yes", ћ3000, 3000 MAG, and 10,000 EXP will be received. Later, after passing through Mammon's Gate and reaching the Island of Dreams, Jack O' Lantern can be encountered; after talking to him, the player can go to a treasure chest room and meet Jack Frost Jr. again. After reaching Bael's Castle, the Fallen Angel Wing cloak can be acquired as the Code Breaker Grand Prize; with this and the Heidrun in possession, Jack Frost Sr. will be encountered upon entering the Cathedral of Shadows; he will give the hero a Qing Long, Bai Long, and Kali. After MTII is finished, Jack Frost Momma can be encountered by going to see the nurse in the shelter. She will introduce the hero to the secret Deities - Zeus, Leto, Artemis, and Apollo - and give hints as to where they can be found. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Jack Frost known as "Hee-ho" was the owner of a Junk Shop in Shibuya. After Hee-ho made enough money to travel, he sold the shop to a fabulous male Manikin, prone to flirting with the Demi-fiend. Hee-ho's dream was to become a big and powerful demon "like the king", so he headed to the Mantra Army Headquarters in Ikebukuro. When Hee-ho arrives at the Mantra HQ he is afraid of the demons, so he stays outside, but it's too hot there (there are pillars of fire near the entrance), so he decides to head elsewhere. Hee-ho ends up at Kabukicho Prison, presumably looking for Magatsuhi. After Mizuchi was defeated by the Demi-Fiend, Hee-ho transformed into Black Frost and began calling himself "Emperor of Kabukicho", ruling over a small host of Jack Frosts. After being defeated by the Demi-Fiend, Black Frost melted and left behind the Satan Magatama. In the Third Kalpa, Black Frost appeared in a room with two 'switches' after Dante was defeated. After talking to Black Frost, he joined the Demi-Fiend's party without his consent, believing that he could grow stronger still by joining the one who defeated him. Normal Jack Frosts can be encountered and contracted in Ginza. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jack Frost appears regularly within Suginami field and the Suginami Tunnels instances. He also appears in NPC form supporting the Newbie Demon Buster NPC whenever she appears. This NPC gives quests regarding the Denshi Kairo instance, including the Ares quest and the Black Frost quest. In the Abyss Tower instance accessed through the alternate Shinjuku Babel, Jack Frost can be encountered as a solo-only boss. This version is massively weak to almost all elements, but is one of the highest HP bosses in the game with over ten million HP. The Abyss Tower boss frost also possesses a variety of joke attacks with names like Xeros Hee-Ho. Speaking with the Jack Frost before the battle, players have the opportunity to challenge him to and avoid the battle entirely. Whether players defeat him in Rock-paper-scissors or through the battle, they have a chance of looting the Hee-Ho Ring. Jack Frost frequently acts as an event quest NPC around winter-themed events. Christmas and New Year variations called Santa Frost and Shishimai Frost are commonly awarded around this period. Outside of events, he is one of the four primary bazaar tending demons. Many pieces of player gear are themed around Jack Frost such as suits or his iconic hat. By equipping a piece of gear infused with his soul stone, players are also able to use Frost Punch. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Jack Frosts reappear as common, recruitable demons in the first floor of Sector Bootes. A lonely Jack Frost appears in Sector Carina's basement, moping over the loss of his family. In an effort to achieve revenge, he asks the protagonist to get him an Ice Vest to increase his power. Upon getting the item and using it, the Jack Frost grows and becomes a Frost Ace, unlocking the Frost Ace Special Fusion combination and granting a powerful gun to the protagonist. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Jack Frost's loyalty is maxed out, he can be converted through Mystic Change into Candy Boots, a rare gift item that can make it easier to communicate with certain kinds of demons. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Jack Frost is the second Persona available from the Lovers Arcana and appears as a large Jack Frost with exaggerated cap tails. As a Persona its stats grow evenly with each rank and it focuses mostly on Magic Defense. When returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank it yields a Luck Incense. The demon version of Jack Frost first starts to appear after the party exits Mikage Hospital into Mikage-cho. A pair of Jack Frosts NPCs appears in the Snow Queen Quest: Hee-ho-kun and Hee-ho-chan (credited in the English release as Raiho and Reiho). Before the three towers are conquered, they can be found in the room that leads to Devil's Peak. Afterwards, they can be found in the Ice Castle, where they use their powers to teleport the party to a higher floor so they can fight the Night Queen. They can also trade Ambrosia for the Totems needed to fuse the Ultimate Personas. ''Persona 3'' Jack Frost is a Lv 8 Magician Persona, and can be obtained via Fusion, or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' second block, Arqa. One of Elizabeth's Requests requires the player to fuse a Jack Frost with the skill Dia. Successfully completing this quest rewards the Protagonist with High-Cut Armor. He also appears as Elizabeth's Ice Persona during her boss fight. Additionally, the player can obtain Jack Frost Dolls from the claw machine in Paulownia Mall. ''The Movie'' Jack Frost is the first Persona summoned by Makoto due to awakening the power of the Wild Card, and was used to absorb the Arcana Priestess's ice attacks. He obtained him after defeating the Arcana Magician. ''Persona 4 Arena'' While not making a major appearance in Persona 4 Arena, one of Teddie's alternative palette swaps resembles Jack Frost. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Jack Bros. Jack Frost is one the three initial playable characters in this spin-off title named after him and his brothers where he must hurry to return to his own world before midnight on Halloween hits. His attacks are weaker compared to the other characters, but his rate of fire is the highest in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil In the anime, Jack Frost is extremely clumsy and vocally communicates using only his characteristic phrase, "hee-ho". Initially, he appears under the control of the villains and attacks the party. Having no choice, Setsuna Kai and his nakama Cool tries to fend Jack Frost for as long as they can while Mirai Kaname makes efforts to wake him up. After a literally heated battle, Mirai succeeds. He then agrees to accompany the party. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as J. Frost, they are the main inhabitants of Dem Ice and reside in a town called "Frostville". The Jacks, Mini Icy, and Strawberry Frost are the main civillians, Icy Aces serving as military, and King Icy ruling over them all. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of aiding "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike. He can perform the combo Blizzard with Ice Maid, Icy Ace, and King Icy. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Jack Frost is being attacked by Imperium demons in the Ice Cave found on Ice Makai. Akira must either send allies or press the button to move the platform to help Jack before the Mokele Mbembe kills him. Upon completing the stage Jack Frost joins the party. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers", the other being Pyro Jack. The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. If the player chooses to do so, he or she can revisit Coordinate 136 to find Pyro Jack without his partner, perhaps implying that the Jack Frost brother had been killed since then. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Jack Frost is in random encounters but no longer appears as a common enemy. Instead, he will quiz the player with 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the player answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the player correctly answer all 100 questions they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly, and a set of stats increasing Data. If all answers have been answered correctly, every time the party encounters Jack Frost, he will give the player random items before running away. Players will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost if all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the 3rd Layer of the Sun. Jack Frost will prefer to use Breath to freeze a party member and attack them repeatedly, but should that avenue of attack be cut off with Ice shields, he will attack using other skills. Using debuff spells on Jack Frost will make him waste turns casting Dekunda rather than attacking. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring and Magatama ammo. He will also continue to appear and grant the party items after the battle. It should be noted that both the Jack Frost that appears in random encounters and the Pyro Jack that hangs around Mad Mart aren't the Hip Hop brothers from the first game, as both the data of the Hip Hop brothers and the data of Pyro Jack/Frost appear in separate areas of the sun. Additionally, Jack Frost dolls appear scattered throughout the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' : Fire |Skill= Bufu Bufula Mabufu Rakukaja Summon Ally }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= Reflect |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Bufu Mabufu Dream Fist |D-Skill= Mabufu Resist Ice |Item= Fairy Ice Life Stone Revival Bead |Password= 4ESeF38b0AGYvAGa fYGYZY$a0AOaCYJr }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Bufula\Innate Hama\16 Ice Pleroma\18 |Evolveinto= Wendigo |Evolveintolevel= 20 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= - |Ic= 50% |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= - |De= - |Cu= - |Nr= |???= |Ptalk= Jack Frost, Pyro Jack |Traits= Foolish, Joyful |Drop= Mabufu Stone |Skill= Mabufu\i Bufula\i Bufu\i Twinkle Punch Ice Breath }} |-| Persona= |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= - |Ic= 50% |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= - |De= - |Cu= - |Nr= |???= |Ptalk= Jack Frost, Pyro Jack |Return= Luck Incense |Skill= 1\Bufu 3\Hapirma 4\Tango of Dispelling 5\Mabufu 7\Sweet Trap 8\Ice Breath }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Friendly frost fairy with a body made of ice and snow. |Skill= Bufu Sonic Punch Ice Breath Atomic Bufula\r }} |-| Persona= |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Friendly frost fairy with a body made of ice and snow. |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Robin Goodfellow can mutate into Jack Frost |Type2= Mutates Into |Description2= Jack Frost can mutate into Fukurokuju or Shou Shen |Skill= 1\Bufu 2\Sonic Punch 4\Patra 6\Sukukaja 8\Bufula M\Ice Breath R\Atomic Bufula |FSkill= Pegasus Strike }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Frost fairy made of snow and ice. Friendly and speaks candidly. |Skill= Bufu Blizzard Breath Sonic Punch Atomic Bufula\r }} |-| Persona= |WT= |WI= - |ER= - |IC= |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Unknown Power= Assist-Type |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Jack Frost mutates into Fukurokuju |Skill= 1\Bufu 2\Sonic Punch 3\Patra 4\Suku Kaja 5\Bufula M\Blizzard Breath R\Atomic Bufula |FSkill= King Frost }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' HipHop Brothers= |-| Normal= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Jack Frost will first use Breath and then does normal attack on the frozen target to gain turn icon advantage. If the player uses any type of Ice shield, Jack Frost will instead use other skills, mostly with Megidolaon. ''Devil Survivor'' |Ice= Absorb |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= - |Skill= Bufu Ice Dance* |Passive= Mana Bonus Anti-Mystic* |FusedQuote= Hee-ho! I'm Jack Frost! It's hee-hot in hee-here, ho! I'll cool it down with a blizzard! |FusingQuote= Hoho! I get to play the mixing game! Hee-ho, I'll be slender and hee-handsome now, ho! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice= Drain |Elec= -- |Force= -- |Mystic= -- |Racial= Glamour |Skill= Ice Dance Mabufu* |Passive= Anti-Ice* |AucSkill= Bufu* Sexy Gaze* Diarama* |AucPassive= Mana Surge* Ice Boost* |FusedQuote= I'm Fairy Jack Frost, ho! I'm hee-so cool, everyone loves me, ho! |FusingQuote= Hee ho ho! Fuse and power up, ho! ...Just not with a hee-hot demon, ho. }} Gallery Trivia *Even though Jack Frost is perhaps the most popular and known demon in the entire series, Cerberus has been present in the series since the novels while Jack Frost was only introduced in Megami Tensei II. *Jack Frost has an easy to miss tail because his body and tail are monochromatically white. *Jack Frost is frequently given cameos in Shin Megami Tensei games and other titles produced by Atlus. Pictures of Jack Frost can frequently be seen on vending machines and posters in the game. He is also Atlus's mascot and references this in Strange Journey. *Jack Frost alludes to his fame in various conversation lines in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. *In a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne interview, series producer Cozy Okada answered Jack Frost to be his favorite demon, while artist Kazuma Kaneko preferred Take-Minakata. *He is the mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd. and he makes appearances in a number of Atlus games, primarily in the Megami Tensei series. Jack Frost's counterparts, also known as his "brothers" are called Pyro Jack and Jack Ripper, along with many other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog, a common verbal tic shared with other variations of "Jacks". *He also makes a cameo in another Atlus game Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. One of the female Gunner class has a Jack Frost button on her hat. See also ;Unique Jack Frosts *Hee-ho-kun *Raiho *Frost Ace *Demonee-Ho *Lucifer Frost ;Flavor Frosts *Frost Five *Lemon Frost *Milky Frost *Strawberry Frost *Melon Frost *B. Hawaii Frost ;Mini Frosts *Frost Trio *Petit Frost ;Related Demons *Pyro Jack *Jack Ripper *Black Frost *King Frost Category:European Mythology Category:English Mythology Category:Protagonists Category:Genma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons